Health care providers often deploy medical device systems to facility the provision of health care services. In particular, emergency medical health care providers may employ a number of individual devices, such as external defibrillators, for use in providing health care services. Because of the nature of the service, maintaining the medical device system in operable condition is extremely important. Accordingly, monitoring the operability status of each medical device in the medical device system is very important.
Known in the art are systems that enable an organization to monitor status information about medical devices in a medical device system. Certain improvements have enabled advanced medical devices to report certain fundamental status information to a central monitoring facility. However, for the most part, such organizations require individuals to manually inspect and record the readiness status for many if not all the medical devices in the medical device system. The individuals must then enter that readiness status into a portal, and use that portal to track all the medical devices. However, such a system is labor intensive and prone to human error.
A superior status monitoring ability for use in a medical device system has eluded those skilled in the art, until now.